Jane's Twilight
by Amelia Dracious
Summary: A thousand years ago Isabella and Jane found love but tragedy struck and Jane was lost to her forever . Isabella is turned and becomes the one of the most feared vampires in the world. But that power comes with a price. AU.OOC Human Jane Swan and vampire Bella. Some non cannon pairings.J/B A/A R/L Co-Writer and Beta Dimladris
1. Past meets Present

**DISCLAIMER****: We do not own Twilight.**

**A Thousand Years Ago**

Bella paced back and forth across the meadow deep within the forest of modern day England; waiting impatiently for her lover to arrive. Due to it's location in between both of their villages, it was perfectly situated for their illicit affair.

Bella was anxious. This would probably be one of their last meetings, as her husband was due back from his military campaign in a fortnight. This would make it nearly impossible to slip away and visit her love. Already her sister Alice had become more and more suspicious of her frequent absences. Bella tried to pacify her worries, saying that although she was within her 18th year, she had no children to care for and wanted to use what little freedom she had left to explore the neighboring villages.

Their was some truth to her words. Barely three days after their arranged marriage, her husband left to join in the constant battles waged by the local warlords. Bella quickly left the confines of their village to seek the pleasures that others company provided. It was on one such trip that she encountered Jane.

For the past seven months Jane had brought her more happiness and love than she could ever hope for with a stranger like her husband. It pained her so that soon the time would arise where it must come to an end. No longer would they have the freedom to visit each other whenever the need appears.

She was so lost in thought, that she was completely unaware of the petite blonde, right up until she was tackled and pinned to the ground by her attacker who quickly straddled her waist. Fear being the prominent emotion she at first struggled trying to reach for the knife that was hidden away within a pocket of her skirt. Her fear dissipated however when a soft hand gripped her wrist and pinned them above her head while a seductive voice purred into her ear.

"Oh Isabella, surely you do not wish to harm little ole me?" Bella sighed in contentment as her assailant began peppering kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Jane," All she received was a nip on her earlobe as a reply. Bella stared up at the baby blue eyes of her lover. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jane, what delayed you so?" she asked in a worried tone.

Jane pulled away so that she was sitting beside Bella and spoke, "Alec is becoming quite suspicious of my frequent escapades. It is much harder to come up with excuses now."

Jane and Bella were both very close to their siblings. Their affair was the only thing they kept from them. But they both knew that their siblings could never know. Bella was married to a solider, who was the second son of the chieftain of their village. Jane and her twin brother Alec were shunned and ridiculed for the strange things that often occurred around them. Many of the villagers whispered behind their backs accusing them of witchcraft. Even at the age of 17, when most people their age were married or at least betrothed, neither twin had even been courted due to the villages superstition.

The only reason nothing was done to them was their father who was the Priest for both villages. If anyone were to find out about their affair the consequences could be deadly for themselves as well as their siblings. Since Jane's father believed that sexual relationship between women were workings of the devil. Jane insisted on keeping her life with her village a secret, fearing that if Bella learned of her treatment, she would do something drastic in a her anger. Although Bella didn't know the details of Jane's life she took Jane's evasiveness as a sign of trouble; no matter how hard she pressed, Jane still avoided the subject like the plague.

Bella cuddled into her lover, softly caressing her wavy golden locks that had now grown well past her waist. "I know what you mean. Alice is getting increasingly persistent in her questioning. She knows I'm keeping something from her." Jane groans and cups her face in her hands.

"Why can't our world be simpler than this. Why can't we just be together without worrying about my husband and your father finding out?" Bella whispers longingly.

"Because the world we live in is cruel and heartless," Jane responded in a slightly bitter tone. Seeing this Bella cups Jane's chin, turning her face to hers so she can kiss her. They break away both breathless and eyes filled with love and lust. Bella smiles.

"Hey let's not waste the little time we do have together," Jane smirks before pushing Bella back onto the ground and capturing her lips once more.

**Present Day**

**Bella's POV**

Denali, Alaska

"Must I repeat myself for the millionth time Ali? I'm fine spending time with the Denali Coven. I'll be coming to visit in a few days anyway. So its not like we wont be seeing each other soon." I had been staying in Denali for the past year while Alice and the rest of my coven moved to Forks, Washington.

You may wonder why a coven of Vegetarian vampires would give up the beautiful isolation of Alaska. Where they are free to be themselves; to move to the small and dreary town of Forks, where they are forced to go to school and pretend to be human. That can be answered in two words.

Alec Swan

Alec Swan is a human who is now mated to my sister and maker Alice Cullen.

_Flashback _

**A Year Ago**

"_I've found him! I've finally found him!"I looked up from my seat on the couch to see Alice racing down the steps, her eyes alight with joy. Soon the living room was full of my family. Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of the fireplace. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat, while my covenbrother Riley touched Alice's hand and instantly, his face transformed into a smile that mirrored Alice's. You see, Riley has the ability to see into someones past, but only recent events. He must have seen Alice's vision._

"_Oh Alice I'm so happy for you," Riley said while smiling and hugged her._

"_Thanks Riley," Alice said while her face glowed with happiness._

"_Would you like to tell the rest of us whats going on," Carlisle asked._

"_I finally found my mate!" Alice practically screamed while bouncing up and down in place._

"_Where?"_

"_Who?"_

"_When?"My siblings and I asked simultaneously._

"_Well I've been having visions of this guy on and off for the past three months. They were very vague and random. Until recently, when I had visions of him and his sister moving to Forks, Washington. His name is Alec Swan and he's my mate"._

"_How can you be so sure," Rosalie asked._

_Alice eyed Rosalie hesitantly._

"_Because... I had a vision of myself turning him".The room was deathly silent._

_That meant only one thing. He was human and if Alice saw herself changing him then he must be her mate. After she turned me in the 900s she swore she would never change another or get close to another human after all the pain she believed she caused me. No matter how many times I've tried to convince her to the contrary._

"_Your going to allow her to do this all because of some vision!? Carlisle what if she's wrong? She'll be endangering us all, and the human as well I suppose. And what if the Volturi find out…."Carlisle stepped in at that point trying to calm his eldest daughter._

"_If he really is her mate and the Volturi show up Marcus will simply verify the bond and Caius will wish for him to turned and have us monitored until we do so." Rosalie let out a frustrated huff._

"_But you don't know that! What if this gives them the reason they needed to take Bella from us. You know they have been gunning for Alice and Bella since our last trip to Italy, which by the way we barely made it out of alive." I shuddered at the memories, a cold shiver racing up my spine._

"_Rosalie trust me. If they plan something I'll see it and we will prepare ahead of time. Until then can you at least be happy for me". Rosalie sighs and wraps Alice in her arms._

"_I am happy for you sis. I'm just worried that's all" Alice smiles and pulls back. Emmett and Esme congratulated her. While Carlisle said that later help her and teach her what to expect now that she has a mate. Alice looked at me and I gave her a strained smile before pulling her into a hug soshe couldn't see the bitterness in my eyes. I could never have a mate. It was simply part of the price I payed for being so gifted. And although it filled me with envy, I promised to be there for her when she needed me. If I couldn't ever have a mate I promised to make damn sure Alice kept hers"._

_ End of flashback_

"Bella? Bella?!Are you even listening?" Alice's voice rang threw the phone jarring me from my thoughts.

"Yes Alice I'm listening," Alice sighs threw the phone.

"Yea sure you were... So your room is already set up and everyone including Alec is excited to see you again".

"So how is the little human".

"Bella..." she says somewhat exasperatedly

I chuckle softly

"I'm just messing with you Ali. You know how ironic I find you mated to a human is."

"You aren't the only one Bells. Emmett and Riley won't stop teasing me about it. Anyway Alec is doing fine now that he knows who and what we are. But his relationship with Jane has suffered since he can't tell her what we are, and I feel so bad because its me who caused it. He hates keeping secrets from her since they are so close." For some reason the situation between Jane and Alec keeps giving me a weird sense of deja vu. Shaking it off I try to console her.

"Alice don't feel bad you are doing this for Alec's and Jane's safety. Its one thing for Alec to know our secret because he's your mate, buts its entirely different for Jane to find out. Your doing this to keep them both alive until Jane can find her mate."

"Your right, as always Bells," I smile before asking nonchalantly.

"So how is your endeavor to find Jane's mate going," Alice's answers with a frustrated groan."That bad huh?"

"You know how bad it was, it's only gotten worse now that Jane has started spending so much time at the reservation. Every time I think I've finally gotten a clear read on who her mate is the image disappears before I can ever see it clearly. It's so frustrating. The only thing that is worse is trying to look into the future to find your mate."

"Alice….."

"I know. I know. Finding your mate would only mean danger for you both but honestly who really believes that except Marcus. Who shouldn't even count since he's bat shit crazy. Hell you don't even know if its true or not."

"Alice I know what my gut tells me and its telling me that Marcus is right. Even Carlisle has some theories pointing towards the truth in Marcus's words..."

"But Bella it's not fair! You deserve to be happy like the rest of us! I'm tired of seeing you alone".

"Riley is alone as well".

"Yes and if I have my way that will be changing hopefully soon".

"What are you up to pixie," I ask Alice suspiciously.

"Nothing. I have to go, Alec is here to pick me up for our date. Love ya bye," And with that Alice hangs up the phone. I chuckle softly. I almost feel bad for Riley if Alice is planning to play matchmaker for him.

**Jane's POV**

The alarm blasted loudly into the confined space of my small room. I reach blindly for the alarm clock. My hands fumbling with the buttons until I finally find the right one to shut it off.

Another Monday morning. I groaned rolling over in bed. I sluggishly grab the pillow and mash it over my head when I feel him. My twin brother Alec and I use to share a bond so strong that we could almost sense each other and speak without having to use words. We use to be close. 'Use to' being the operative word. And just like clockwork, not two minutes later my brother bounced onto my bed yelling.

"Janey Janey wakey wakey eggs and bacey" I reach for another pillow and slam it into the side of his head hard enough to make him tumble off the side of the bed.

"What the fuck Jane!" I sat up in bed and scowled down at his sprawled down figure.

"That's what you get for being too damn chipper at 6:00 am," He rolls his eyes and stands up.

"Anyway you need to get up and head downstairs so you can eat. Alice will be here to pick us up,"

I groan at the thought. Dealing with that hyper midget wasn't something I was looking forward to. First she steals my brother away then I have to deal with her extremely perky attitude while she does it.

"Screw that I'll just take the car. I'm not in the mood to deal with all your lovey dovey crap. Especially if I plan on keeping my breakfast down."

"Come on Jane don't be that way. I really want you to ride with us so you can meet Bella." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I frowned.

"Why? So another Cullen can lie to me and keep me out of your secret little club." I scowled pushing past him and heading to the bathroom across the hall from my room.

"They are just trying to protect you," My brother says as he comes to stand in the doorway to the bathroom. "There are just somethings you can't know right now. But with time you'll understand." I turned to glare at him all the pent up anger from the past year coursing threw me.

"Understand!"I screeched. "Tell me Alec. How can I understand that in a matter of a year. My twin, my best and only friend has abandoned me for a five foot elf and all it took was her batting her fucking eyelashes at you for you to forget where your loyalty should lie! Understand that my brother who has never lied nor kept secrets from me has done nothing but both things since you started hanging with the Cullens. Understand how someone I've known for the past 17 years of my life has become a stranger!" I finished while glaring up at him. His blue eyes so much like my own were wide with shock and pain. He knew I wasn't okay with his relationship with the Cullen. It didn't take much to see that since I couldn't stop glaring at them or ignoring Alice when she tried to be friendly with me. But it wasn't till now that I showed my brother the true depth of animosity and jealousy for the family that stole the only thing in this world that truly matters to me.

"I'm so sorry," Alec's voice held so much anguish but I steeled myself to keep it from affecting me. He needed to understand how much he's been hurting me. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about my relationship with the Cullen's," at this my scowl grew a little more pronounced.

"Yea because your head has been so high up Alice's ass to see anything beyond yourself," His face crumbled. I knew that was a low blow but I couldn't stop myself from finding some pleasure from it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for school." I slammed the door in his face before hoping in the shower. A year ago my brother and I were close. Since we were born we were inseparable. But all that changed the moment he set eyes on Alice Cullen.


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: We do Not own for the reviews and everyone who decided to give this story a chance.**

* * *

A_ thousand years ago_

Alice walked through woods silently. She was following a dirt trail that she saw her sister going down plenty of times. Alice wasn't as brave as her little sister. For some reason the thought of going through the forest alone made her spine tingle in fear. For the past few months. Alice had been filled with this overwhelming feeling of dread and the more she tried to ignore it the worst it got. Alice knew it had something to do with her sister and how distant she had been since her marriage. But she needed proof. Which was why Alice was currently walking down a dirt road that she noticed her sister taking when she tried to follow her last time. Last time her little sister caught her trying to follow her Bella had talked her out of it saying that what she did and where she went wasn't any of her business. This hurt young Alice deeply. Her sister never tried hiding things from her before but now she was and Alice couldn't understand why.

As she walked through the forest lost in thought she felt a cold breeze rush by her. Alice tensed up and began looking around the forest. The sun had just started to set and Alice knew she would have to turn around and head back to her village. She really wanted to know what her sister has been up to but something in her mind kept warning her that if she stayed in the dimly lit forest she wouldn't like the outcome. With that Alice turned around and began heading back to her village. The forest was eerily quiet and Alice could feel the hair on the back of her neck raise. She felt as if someone was watching her but when she looked around she couldn't find anyone, Alice began picking up the pace berating herself for trying to find her sister when the sun had already began to set.

"Little one where do you think you are going." Alice tensed when she heard the deep masculine voice. Instinctively she reached for the small knife hidden in the layers of her skirt as her eyes franticly searched for the direction she heard the voice. In the shadows of a tree stood a tall man with long dark hair. Alice couldn't see his eyes and she could barely make out his features.

"Stay away from me! "Alice clutched the knife in her hand tightly as she walked backwards trying to keep her eyes in the shadowy figure. The voice chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that young one. At least not until I get some information from you." Alice heart rate picked up and without another word she turned on her heel and ran in the direction of her village. She didn't make it far before a cold hand wrapped around her neck. She felt her legs dangling in the air while the man held her like she weighed nothing. Alice looked into the bright red eyes of her captor and screamed.

**Bella POV.**

I parked my black Ducuati into the garage of my new home. Other than Alice I hadn't seen my family in over a year. Sure we kept in contact by calling each other but lately it wasn't enough which is why I decided to come home.

I walked up the steps to the front door but before I could open it. It swung open revealing my mother. Esme pulled me into a tight hug and I was surrounded by her scent of apple pie and honey. Home. Even thou I was 900 years older than Esme. She still treated Alice and I like we were her children. Not that I was complaining she treated us better than our own mother had.

"I'm so happy you made it home okay."Esme spoke as she pulled away. She smiled at me and all I could do is roll my eyes in mock annoyance.

"It's not like I would be endanger Mom. It's the other guy that would have to worry."Esme sighed and began leading the way to the family room.

"I know but I can't help but worry for you when you travel alone." I nodded but didn't comment. Esme had always been a bit of a worry wart when it concerned me. As I entered our new house I noticed that it was similar to our home in Alaska. But it had larger amounts of windows and was three stories. The house was done in white as well as light blue making the home seem airy. When we finally entered the family room. Only people present was Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle must be at work I thought absently. Emmett who was glued to the television notice me and smiled.

"Hey sis." Emmett blurred to me pulling me into a bear hug. I smiled at his welcome. Before hitting his shoulders so he could release me.

"Hey Em it's good to see you too" When he was done hugging me I was pulled in Rosalie's arms and hugged. Rose wasn't very affectionate with most people but her family. Even thou when we first met Rose wasn't as welcoming but after her newborn phase was over we became close. We became even closer after Alice found her mate for her.

"Glad to have you back" Rose gave me a soft smile before returning back to the couch and absently flipping through her magazine.

"So where are Riley and Alice." I asked curiously.

"Riley is out hunting and Alice is staying the night at Alec's" I nodded not really surprised the Alice was with Alec they were practically inseparable. I never could understand how she could be around him for such long periods without giving in to his scent and draining him. Just thinking of his blood made my eyes darkened. Even thou I couldn't feed off humans or animals often I could still find the scent appealing. Esme saw how dark my eyes had become and gave me a concerned look.

"Do I need to call Alice home so you can feed?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to interfere with her time with her mate. Besides I'm not that hungry" Esme looked at me as if she didn't really believe me but she knew better then to fight me on it. She sighed deeply.

"Well if you want to check out your room go ahead. Alice fixed it up a few days ago". I thanked her and began making my way up the stairs. On the first floor was the living room, kitchen and family room and game room. The second floor consisted of Esme and Carlise room. Carlisle office, a library, a music room and Rosalie and Emmett's room. On the third floor was Riley's room. My room was at the very end of the long hallway and Alice's room was located right across the hall from mine.

I entered my room and immediately smiled. It was done exactly how I liked it. On one wall there were two doors and an antic bookcase full of all my favorites. On the opposite wall was a night table that sat next to a queen size bed complete with purple comforter. The other side of the room wall was made completely of glass.

There was one thing that caught my attention and it was hung up against the wall opposite my bed. It was a sketch of Jane. I had sketched that portrait and many others of her. Something that I felt compelled to do after my newborn year. When I learned that our human memories faded with time I wanted the hold on to my memory of her. I wanted a constant reminder of my one and only love. It was the only link I had to my human life other than Alice and I wanted to cherish it. The portrait captured her perfectly. She was lying in the grass. Her head resting on her hand. A mischievous smile playing on her lips. She was wearing the customary dress of the time period. Her long blonde hair done in ornate braids on top of her head.

After a thousand years I could still remember how her blue eyes would light up when she saw me and how her eyes always gave away what she was really feeling about something. I remembered the happy memories of her but that came with a price. The horrible memory of watching her and her brother burning at the stake while the villagers cheered. I remembered perfectly how it felt to be powerless to stop it. To somehow save her from the flames. The guilt was forever with me for not leaving my village a little earlier that day.

I stayed staring at the portrait of my long dead lover. Replaying my foggy memories of her. Eventually I felt another's presence enter my room. I didn't take my eyes off the portrait as I spoke.

"Hey Ali what are you doing here? I thought you were staying the night at Alec's?"I turned to see Alice smile before walking towards me and giving me a hug. Her usual scent of sandalwood was mixed in with a foreign scent of citrus. Hmm so she must have just left Alec. I pulled back and she spoke.

"Yea I was but I had to get home to change in time for school."

"School?" Alice nodded and turned her gaze to the window. It was then I noticed the sun had already started coming up. So I spent all night gazing at the portrait. "Ooh"

"So what do you plan on wearing today" I rolled my eyes at this.

"As if you don't have an outfit picked out for me already".

"Very true." With that she blurred out of the room and returned with a pile of clothes in her hand. She handed them to me. "This should make a good first impression" I frowned at that.

"Well I want you to look your best when you meet Alec and his sister. Jane isn't to fond of us but hopefully you would be able to get her to see we aren't so bad as she thinks we are."

"Alice you know I'm not good with dealing with people..."

"Trust me I know this but could you at least give it a try" She looked at me giving me the big puppy dog eyes. I huffed feeling defeated. That look worked wonders on our parents when we were kids now that look was impossible not to give into now that she was a vampire. Alice grinned when she knew she would get her way.

"Just because I'm going to play nice with the humans doesn't mean I'm riding to school with you" Alice frowned and pouted a bit.

"But Bells-"

"No buts. I do not feel like taking back backseat to you and Alec's love fest." Alice sighed

"Fine have it your way." I smirked and began gathering my clothes and heading to the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter Alice spoke.

"Esme told me that you're refusing to feed again." I frowned.

"I'm fine Alice." Alice blocked my way to the bathroom and looked at me concerned. I knew my normal silver eyes had turned to a dull grey which was a sign that I needed to feed again. But that didn't mean I would. Alice knew that I would wait till the last possible moment before I fed.

"Bella maybe you should stay home then".

"Why it's not like the humans would be in danger or something."

"I know that but you know how emotional you get the longer you go without feeding." Alice cupped my cheek brushing her thumb under my eyes. Worry clearly showing in her honey colored eyes.

"I'm fine Alice. I haven't lost control in over five hundred years. I doubt going to school with a bunch of humans would push my control to the limit." Alice sighed and nodded.

"Okay but if school gets to be to much just head home and I'll meet you there okay?" I nodded before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

* * *

I pulled up in the busy parking lot of Forks High. Most of the students were standing next to their cars chatting away as they waited for the first bell. But I seemed to become a topic of discussion the moment I pulled my Ducati next to Emmett's Jeep and took off my helmet. Rosalie and Emmett who were talking to Riley about our next weekend hunt noticed the leers many of the teenage boys were giving me and shot them glares. They immediately looked away and I smirked at my sibling's protectiveness. I wore tight black jeans a grey tank top that brought out my eyes and a black leather jacket for appearances since the weather had become chilly lately. My black two inched heeled boots barely made a sound on the concrete ground as I walked to my siblings towing my back pack along.

"Hey Bells sleep in our what?"Em commented with amusement. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Before commenting at vamp speed.

"Now Emmett you and I both know that I haven't slept in over a thousand years. But good job at trying to sound human." I gave him a playful punch before turning to Riley.

"So Alice said you had my schedule?" After I came out of the shower Alice texted me saying that since there was a slight delay at Alec's house Riley would be getting my schedule for me instead of her.

"Yea. She tried to make sure you had one of us in each class but since your starting school late in the year the counselor gave you AP Biology which we all took last year." Riley gave me a sympathetic look when he saw my scowl. Great now I don't have any of my siblings to intercept the annoying humans for that period. I knew Alice made my schedule the way she did since she knew how much I hated socializing with anyone other than my family. I was a lot like Rose in that aspect .I just hoped that any human bold enough to talk to me that period didn't annoy me with prying questions.

I took the schedule from Riley with a sigh." Well it could be worse. I could have no classes with any of you" Riley patted my back.

"That's a good way to think of it." Rosalie interlocked her arm with mine and began pulling me toward the school. With Riley and Emmett in tow. "Come on sis time to make nice with the humans."

Turns out I had English first period with Rose. History with Emmett and Spanish with Riley. Most of my classes would have been a bore if it weren't for my siblings being there to entertain me with there comments about the teachers teaching skills or in Emmett's case giving me the gossip on the humans around me. Most of the humans stirred clear of me when they noticed the glares my siblings gave them. Well when I say most that doesn't include Mike Newton who didn't let Riley's glare or my scowl deter him from trying to make conversation with me when he corned me at my locker.

"So your Isabella Cullen right?" He asked with what I could guess was his best smile. I didn't look at him as I began grabbing the books I would need for my classes after lunch.

"What do you want" I could hear his heart rate pick up and I turned to watch his confident smile fall at my cold tone. He fidgeted nervously before gathering the nerve to speak again.

"Um I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mike Newton" He held out his hand expecting me to shake it. It hung in the air for a moment before he realized I wasn't going to take it. He coughed to play off his embarrassment. "Umm so anyway if you need any help finding your classes I'll be more than happy to help you."

"That's okay. I'll make sure she finds her classes" Riley interjected putting his arm over my shoulder. Mike saw this and his face became red. I smirked at how uncomfortable Mike appeared to be. I knew he thought Riley and I were together like Rose and Emmett. His assumption was wrong of course but if it kept him away from me then I was willing to play the role. So with that I wrapped my arm around Riley's waist and gave Mike a small smile.

"Thanks but I have all the help I need." Mike stuttered a quick good bye before taking off towards the cafeteria muttering about how unfair it was that none of the Cullen females were single. Riley and I shared an amused look before heading off to the cafeteria as well.

I hadn't seen Alice all morning but due to my feeding habits I was able to sense her in the cafeteria the moment I stepped through the doors. My eyes scanned over the humans in front of me before they landed on a table in the corner of the lunch room. Rose and Em were sitting in front of untouched trays with Alice and a dark haired boy that I knew must be Alec. I sighed. I so wasn't in the mood to make nice with Alice's mate but I knew I had to or end up with Ali being disappointed with me. I looked to Riley who was giving me an amused look.

"Come on Bells it won't be that bad. You made it through the first half of the school without snapping on a human I'm sure you can make it through lunch." He began pulling me through the lunch line and staking our trays with food that we wouldn't be eating. The humans around me watched us curiously and I could already hear Mike talking to a group of kids at his table about my relationship status. I laced my hand with Riley when the people at Mike's table began to openly watch us. One blonde at the table gave me a disgusted look. While a girl with dark hair and glasses looked at me curiously. Shrugging off the attention I paid for my food and began heading towards the table my siblings were sitting at.

I was making my way through the lunch room with Riley in tow when a human stumbled into me out of nowhere. I was so surprised that I didn't notice someone that close to me before, that I stumbled back a bit. I heard a muttered curse and looked down to see a girl with dirty blonde hair lying flat on her back. The humans around me began to laugh but I paid them no mind and leaned down to help the girl up. The girls face was hidden by her wavy shoulder length hair and after a moment when she didn't take my hand I thought she couldn't see it. I was wrong.

"What the hell were you doing? Can't you watch where the fuck you're going" The blonde pushed away my hand and stood up with a scowl. The moment her blue eyes locked on mine I was lost. My mind kept rejecting what was standing directly in front of me. All I could think is it's not possible. This was not possible she was dead I saw her die with my own eyes. I was confused, shocked, amazed and it took everything in me not to reach out and touch her. To make sure she was real and not some sign that I was losing my sanity in my old age.

"Impossible." The word slipped out before I could stop it. Too many emotions were filling me and it was too much after spending an entire millennium in emptiness. I was overwhelmed. And I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop it. The girl before me was shorter than me; 5'4 to my 5'7. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some kind of band logo on the front. She wore a plaid black and red skirt that stopped just above the knee and some tennis shoes. Her body was shaped with full curves that I hadn't seen in a thousand years. Her slightly flushed cheeks were a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her blue eyes that I thought I would never see again stared at me accusingly. I knew she was saying something but I couldn't hear anything. My mind kept saying impossible. While my undead heart began to fill with hope and longing. I stared at the girl before me and said the name that I hadn't spoken since my human life ended.

"J-Jane" Her eyes flashed with some unknown emotion around the same time I felt the wall that I carefully built inside me crumble down. In the back of my mind I knew I was in trouble. I knew that I should quickly rebuild the wall I made in my mind to cage the danger the burned inside me. But for some reason I couldn't was frozen. Not moving just feeling. Something that I hadn't allowed myself to do in centuries out of fear for my family. The onslaught of my emotions broke my control and I felt Riley grip my hand tightly the same moment I heard someone scream. "Fire!".

* * *

**Okay let us know what you think by dropping a review.**

**Next Up:Jane's POV written by Dimladris **


End file.
